


Hamsa

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rufus wears a Hand of Miriam pendant.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



> If I screwed this up in any way, smack me.

[ ](http://www.evileyebeads.org/t/hamsa/)

Rufus wears a Hand of Miriam pendant. It used to be Marianne's. Rufus gave it to her at her bat mitzvah, explaining the symbolism: five fingers for the five books of the Torah, five fingers for the five senses used to praise G-d, and an eye in the center to ward off the evil eye.

Rufus used to wear a kimiyah, with the names of the three greater archangels, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel, and the seven lesser archangels, Sariel, Raguel, Remiel, Zadkiel, Jophiel, Haniel, and Chamuel, written on parchment and tucked inside the leather pouch worn on the same chain as the Hand of Miriam. After hearing about the angels' involvement in the Apocalypse, after hearing that the extinctions in Key West that he told Bobby about were angel-driven, Rufus doesn't wear the kimiyah anymore.

2559 Maple Street in Canaan, Vermont has a mezuzah on the right side of the door frame. People tend not to notice, because that's the side of the door the hinges are on.

Rufus doesn't wear a tefillah on his forehead, because that's too obvious a marker of Judaism and because there's too much of a chance it'll get in his eyes. He does wear one on his arm, for with a strong hand did the Lord bring him out of Egypt. His are square and flat, not cubical, and worn under the sleeve, again because it's hard enough looking black without also looking like a Jew.

Rufus never goes anywhere where ritual cleanliness or lack thereof is relevant, if he can possibly avoid it. He's a hunter. Dealing with dead bodies is what he does. He kills them, he digs them up, he burns them, he sits shiva for them. No amount of ritual purification will wash him clean.

Rufus isn’t religious. He's just prudent.


End file.
